


Engine Panic

by DigitalZealot



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Meet the Robinsons (2007), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Portals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalZealot/pseuds/DigitalZealot
Summary: One year after the events of Big Hero 6 and Treasure Planet, a familiar portal appears, crossing over two prodigies: Hiro Hamada and Jim Hawkins. While trying to find a way to get back to their respective realities, the pair realizes their similarities and why this portal allowed them to meet in the first place.





	1. Prerequisite

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ PЯΞЯΞǪЦISIΓΞ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

Planet Montressor, the thrust of the solar surfer echoed throughout the dark trench. Night's violet skies spilled into Jim's vision. Barely able to see, he brought the ride to a halt. Stones and dirt crunched under his boots as he left the trench. Following out were neon particles, like dust, gradually filling the air. "What's this stuff?" the boy questioned.

San Fransokyo, the blue lights from Hiro's room disturbed the campus-goers. The computer screen glowed and filled his brain. No sleep that night, for sure. He searched through a page of PC parts. A new hard drive after he filled his with photos were taken reluctantly by his friends. Mostly of Fred. "Can't believe it: my third one this year."

Baymax inflated himself and waddled behind Hiro's chair. "Hiro, there are dust-like particles in your line of vision. Name: unidentifiable."

"What are those things?" he asked. "Maybe we both had enough of the computer for a night."

"Are you talking to me?" he heard a raspy voice ask.

Hiro stumbled back into his desk, looking behind him to find a chartreuse fissure in the air. A portal and through it revealed a shocked Jim, attempting to touch the rim of the fissure. An inkling of familiarity dawned on his face. "Treasure planet?"

"Wait! Don't touch that!" Hiro demanded, running towards it. "Where are you from?"

"Planet Montressor!" Jim shouted over the shrieking noise of wind circling them. "I don't understand what's going on! What should I do?"

"Stay there! I'll get a picture!"

Hiro took his phone from his desk, snapping photo after another from any angle he could. "Do you have a phone?! Take a picture!"

"What?!" the portal shrunk. "Wait! What's your name?!"

"Hi—” the portal closed.

Jim was thrown onto his side, yards away from the original opening. After the side of his head collided with the dirt, his sight darkened. “J… Jim.”

Cold air rushed around him. Hiro fell onto the floor.


	2. New Beginnings on a Filled Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Jim cross paths again through the portal, but aren't able to strike up any conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I'll be updating this, but it should be about maybe three weeks or two weeks apart. I'm working on other things and am doing this fun, but it should still be often.

Anomalies became the focal point of every thought Hiro had. “Somehow… There’s a reason, somewhere…” Hiro scribbled in the margin of his note page. He touched the side of his face. On his fingers stuck the dust particles, glowing. Twinkling.

“Unidentifiable, huh?” Hiro uttered. “No way.”

It could’ve been a dream, even if the evidence was there.

* * *

 

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ฿Ɇ₲₲ł₦ł₦₲°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 

On Planet Montressor, Jim looked through his pockets. The dust stained his hands, too. “Hmmm. Maybe miracles are real.” he chuckled to himself. In the same trench, he blew the particles away, hoping they’d score the same place the portal opened. The wind whirled once again. And a portal appeared.

On the other side, Hiro looked through a microscope, studying the particles. He figured his own residence was more private than the campus and continued his observation there. Hearing the storm, he inhaled the particles by mistake. No feeling as they filled his nose. No burning. Everything slowed and was tinted a forest green. He felt Jim’s hand in his.

“Wait! Don’t cross!” Jim shouted. “I’m Jim! Jim Hawkins! We have to stay on our sides!”

“I’m Hiro Hamada! Planet Earth!” Hiro whispered. “I understand now! You have to cross! There’s a reason for this!”

Second by second, the vortex shrunk. Jim took his last breath in Montressor and his final glance of the trench. The fright that unfolded in Hiro’s hazelnut eyes convinced him to leap through. His solar surfer—his dimension—was swallowed by a whirlpool of electric green radiance that distorted everything around it. Despite only one of them passing through, both their beings felt pressured against a gelatinous wall of air. As Hiro’s weak arms gave up, Baymax waddled over for his embrace. He didn’t pay mind to the unconscious teenager, weakened, and laying on the floor.

“Baymax, scan him,” Hiro rolled back over to his now cracked monitor. “He can’t be human like I am.”

His stubby arms poked at the boy’s face. “The boy appears to be alive; I should scan him for any injuries.”

“This is unbelievable.”

Hiro tiptoed over and knelt just millimeters away from the alien. _Alien?_ That term didn’t register in his head. He wasn’t an animal, so was it right for Hiro to study him like one? _I can’t just track his behaviors over 24 hours—_ he thought— _besides, I’m into robotics._

Jim’s eyes fluttered open. Those irksome lights installed into the ceiling and the compactness bothered him. He reclaimed his awareness and rolled onto his stomach to stand, only his ankle sent the pain of a thousand needles. Everything around began to spin; the floor felt like the ceiling.

“I’m okay,” he patted down his shirt of the dust and gravel that followed through.

He heard the door shut. Even with a delicate close, Jim already felt the confinement. The giant window was disguised with broken, lopsided blinds. Textbooks shrunk the room to just a few free paths. None of the morning sunlight got into the room. It was so dark, he couldn’t find a shadow beneath him or anything else. He took a seat at the edge of Hiro’s bed.

The inflatable robot waddled in front of him and waved. “Hello, I am _Baymax_ .”

Silence followed. Jim’s hands felt around the covers of the bed and cupped a circular container under the pillow. He laid on his side and popped the lids open. Inside the plastic was something close to an hourglass-shaped bean with two graphite ends of a pencil. “What material is this?” Jim whispered to himself. “Would he notice if I…”

Jim pocketed the foreign object. Waves of pressing heat poured into his chest. The unpredictable door stared back at him. _Creak!_ Hiro’s shadow lingered under the door. It finally opened.

“Uh… So Jim…” Hiro slid through the door, “… I hope you like PB&J, or something close to it.”

“It’s cool; I’m not that hungry.”

He set the mug of green tea and the paper plate on his desk. The two sat in undisturbed quiet, all while Baymax deflated in recharge and the mug of tea was emptied. The last drop bore a familiar absence. Yawning, Jim stretched his whole body, his bones falling to putty. He kicked his boots off and embraced the warm pillow that wasn’t his. His bare feet touched the freezing blanket. Hiro’s eyelids drooped. He traced the cracks of his monitor with his finger. Pointed rocks and gravel lodged inside pricked his skin. His head fell into his hands, acting as a wobbly, restless pillow. More like a frame of one. His voice croaked. “Jim… I’ll have to continue… The studies… Tomorrow…”

He stood up and toddled to his bed. Jim turned on his side.

“Why did you leave the room so quickly, earlier?” he asked.

Hiro scoffed and gently pulled the pillow from beneath his head. “I just thought you needed a meal.”

Jim gathered two other pillows and tossed them a few feet away from the bed. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Hiro caught Jim’s coat collar before he could leave the bed.

“Even if we don’t know each other,” Hiro collected the pillows and handed them back to the boy. “I’ll let you sleep here.”

“What else do you need to know?”

“The portal was already pretty spontaneous; I’m still figuring this out.”

“I’ve been through a portal, but…”

“You did _what_ ?”

“Trust me, it’s even more complicated than this.”

Of course, jumping portals isn’t the casual thing, nor is it a common rarity. Hiro’s eyes grew in amazement while the pirate kept eye contact to a minimum. He rolled his eyes. “You’re not gonna make me explain this, are you?”

Hiro had always hated explaining himself to others and didn’t feel Jim should have to explain himself then. He showed him a small grin and started over to the less spacious bedroom separated by a thin sliding door. Tadashi’s room was warmed thanks to his own room, but the deathly cold of the uninhabited and untouched items seemed to counter it. His cap branded with the SFIT logo laid as it was for the year and a half since he perished. A hand similar to the feel of cold metal touched his shoulder: Jim. “Who sleeps here?”

“He’s no longer with us,” Hiro explained. “It’s… Complicated.”

The pirate glanced at one of the wooden-framed certificates on the wall, signed in scripture he didn’t understand.

“W-Where is this place?” he squinted his eyes. “What language is that?”

“It’s written in Katakana; it’s Japanese writing.”

“What does it say?”

“Hamada Tadashi.”

Jim observed the other certificates, trying to somewhat decipher the foreign characters into his own language. As he did, Hiro moved the branded cap next to the still fluffed pillows. The icy feel shot up through his fingers to his arm. He pulled away from the warming hand on his shoulder. The odd writing made Jim grin beneath his obvious disdain for Hiro: his slanted eyebrows and gritted teeth every time he spoke. The prodigy’s fingers would pull away whenever he attempted to pull back the covers of the abandoned bed. He looked over at the other boy, who traced the words he saw on the certificates in the air, and scrutinized.

“Jim?” Hiro asked, keeping his voice low.

“Go ahead,” Jim responded.

“I think it’s best you… Nevermind.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just… I don’t want you in here. It feels weird sharing my room with someone.”

“Well, where do I sleep?”

Hiro pointed a finger to the window above the bed.

“So what you’re saying is,” Jim laid next to the sitting boy, “I’m supposed to find some rando to let me sleep in their house?”

“Or…”

He tossed the SFIT cap to him and pointed to the logo. “You can sleep—”

“I’d rather get kidnapped; I’ll do some window-shopping before I rest.”

Before he could pass through the door, Hiro snagged his collar.

“You have to take the window, Jim! My aunt's downstairs!”

“Got it.”

He pulled away and crawled onto the bed to the window. The resting sun sent golden beams peeled away the dull expression of his visible irritation. Even with his newly discovered crystal eyes and serene smile, Hiro gulped down the words hanging on the tip of his tongue. _Don’t say something stupid. I don’t know him. I even forgot what planet he came from!_ Finishing his thoughts, the words seemed to linger back. It was all in his favor because once he looked back up, the rest of Jim’s fingers let go of the window frame.

“See you tomorrow, Hiro!” Jim’s voice echoed from the base of the cafe.


	3. Around the Block in 50 Minutes

The night's jet sky breathed relief into Jim. Though the streets were filled, it wasn't as much as in the day. He stepped in puddles of rain and breathed the misty air. He didn't look up in minutes, trying to ignore the stares of everyone. Why was this kid sulking in the middle of the street? He knew his clothes weren't the best in helping him blend in. The jacket. Fine. His hair? Someone could still wear their hair like that. The lights made his stomach turn.

Ever since Silver let him show his true colors. He was allowed to say anything he wanted around him, no matter how blatant and rude. But that Hiro kid. He seemed like a control freak. He couldn't take a joke.

He bumped shoulders with a man towering over him. He sucked his teeth at him and walked a bit faster. Was he going in circles? He saw the same billboard for Coca Cola several times. His legs grew heavy, forcing him to sit on a dry platform of pavement. He palmed his forehead and closed his eyes. "Why did I leave that room?"

He didn't hate him, though.

A drenched piece of paper peeked from behind his shoe. It was an envelope, half of it through the bars of a street drain. Droplets of rain fell from the sky. Another downpour. He smirked slightly. Who's letter was it? He picked it up and shook off the excess water. The lip of the paper disintegrated in his hands. Inside was a thick sheet of paper, like watercolor paper. The ink was starting to fade.

Dear Ms. Hawkins,

October 24th.

_Your son, Jim Hawkins, hasn't attended the academy in seventeen days, starting October 2. As you know..._

"... This is a serious concern, especially concerning the past behaviors of Mr. Hawkins..."

_Unless made up for or given a valid excuse (in the eyes of_ administration _), he should face the consequences._

-Headmaster Pevensie, Intersteller Academy

Jim recollected what happened over the last few weeks. All he remembered was the trench. His solar surfer. And how good he felt to not care about the work piling up regarding school. He felt he could see Silver in the sky, dotted with the stars. He was watching him, no matter how far away he was.

"Excuse me," someone said. "Are you alone?"

Jim looked up. "I am."

He was slender, with hair gelled up into a point. He wore a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath.

"I never saw you around before."

"I'm not from here," Jim smirked and stood up to see him face to face. "Have you heard of Montressor?"

The other boy's eyes widened. "Montressor?"

"It's... far from here."

"You must be lost, then. Let's get you something to eat."

"Oh. I'm Jim."

"Wilbur."

Jim wasn't new to walking with someone he's never met. He'd rather do that than be told it's wrong every day by his mother. Minutes passed as they walked across streets and dashed down blocks to escape the rain. He saw an apartment building in the distance, golden lights stretching across and down the sidewalk. It resembled more of a house. The clear, glass doors and sale signs were hardly noticeable. Families of all races and sizes walked in and out with smiles on their faces. The dark of the night hid familiarity of the place.

The two crossed over to it. Once they met the glass doors, Jim's face became pale. From a distance, it looked cozy and warm. Up close... it looked like a labyrinth. It reminded him of the times he embarrassed himself in the Benbow. Being caught by police and taken back to be met with stares. Even after the renovation... only more people visited.

Wilbur held the door for him. Jim froze in his steps. Despite that, he followed Wilbur to the counter. Behind it was a kind-looking woman, maybe in her 30s. She had brown, messy hair that reached her neck and big, kind, emerald eyes. She topped a slice of cheesecake with a few strawberries.

"'Evening, Ms. Hamada!" Wilbur greeted.

"Hi, Wilbur! Oh? Is this a new friend of Hiro?"

"Yeah. He's super hungry."

"Good. I'm making Hiro something for dinner in a few minutes. But you can snack on some coffee cake till then."

"Great."

Wilbur collected some coffee cakes the size of his hand from a woven basket on the counter. He set them in napkins and handed some to Jim.

"I-Is Hiro around?" Jim felt a cold sweat around his neck.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wait--"

Jim squinted his eyes to scrutinize Wilbur's face. That _liar_.

"If you're friends with him, he must've sent you out there to find me to bring me back here!"

"He didn't send me. He told me about you. I just happened to find you outside."

"He told me to leave."

"He did?"

"Yeah. So... maybe I should just find somewhere else to stay."

Wilbur gently took his hand and brought him to the entry to the stairs. "You're already here. Face your fears."

"I'm not scared of that kidney bean."

"You think he's cute?"

"No! I called him that because he's short! I DON'T want to go up there!"

"Well, it can't be helped."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Or a "thing" to Jim. After one single swipe, he seemed satisfied, which set off alarms in Jim's head. Not only did he not know what he just witnessed, but what did it have to do with Hiro?

He heard footsteps thumping down the stairs.


End file.
